<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a little help by aurora_chiroptera</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020778">a little help</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_chiroptera/pseuds/aurora_chiroptera'>aurora_chiroptera</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Magnus, Catarina, Ragnor Chronicles (stories stand alone) [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:00:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_chiroptera/pseuds/aurora_chiroptera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ragnor is hurt, there are only two people he trusts to take care of him. When he doesn't want Catarina to yell at him, it falls to Magnus.</p>
<p>From the prompt: things you said through your teeth</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane &amp; Ragnor Fell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Magnus, Catarina, Ragnor Chronicles (stories stand alone) [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1448653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a little help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt from themimsyborogove on Tumblr! Catching up on posting some of my Tumblr fics here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s nothing to worry about,” Ragnor said, his face twisted into a grimace and he clutched his side. Blood was slipping through his fingers.</p>
<p>Magnus wasn’t going to even dignify that with a response, as he turned back to dig through his medical supplies. “What attacked you?”</p>
<p>“I think it was an angry seelie?” Ragnor said, and didn’t move from the couch he was laying across.</p>
<p>“You think?” Magnus tried to keep his irritation out of his voice, his fear and frustration.</p>
<p>“I was trying to purchase a rare book! How was I to know it had been stolen from the fey?” Ragnor tried to gesture, only to groan.</p>
<p>Moving back with poultices and fresh bandages, Magnus knelt at Ragnor’s side. “You need to move your hand so I can inspect the wound,” he prompted when it was clear Ragnor was going to continue to be stubborn. </p>
<p>“Really Magnus, I’m fine,” Ragnor said and hissed in pain through his teeth. He was looking a little green, and Magnus hoped that was just because his glamour was slipping.</p>
<p>“Don’t make me call Catarina,” he threatened.</p>
<p>This got Ragnor to finally comply, and Magnus, with a flick of his wrist, removed the vest and shirt from around the wound, leaving a square hole in the fabrics. Now reveled, Magnus could see it was not a pretty wound, two deep gashes, and he summoned magic to his hand to run over it.</p>
<p>“Okay, no poison, and there doesn’t seem to be any sign of infection settling in yet,” Magnus relaxed, taking a deep breath to ground himself. He had pushed all his fear to the back of his mind since Ragnor wandered through the loft front door bleeding. Blinking away threatened tears of relief, he pushed his energy into healing, focusing on anything internal.</p>
<p>“I didn’t want to worry you, my boy,” Ragnor’s voice wasn’t as pained, and he rested a hand on Magnus’ shoulder.</p>
<p>“I would rather be worried than have you not come to me for help,” Magnus said back, looking up at Ragnor and meeting his eyes. “We’re family, and we need each other sometimes.”</p>
<p>Ragnor huffed but nodded. “It is easier to be the one doing the caring sometimes.”</p>
<p>“None of us are good at asking for help,” Magnus agreed with a small tired smile. “But we can work on that with each other.”</p>
<p>Ragnor relaxed further into the sofa, his body no longer tense with pain. “Alright.”</p>
<p>“Promise?”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“That you won’t be such an ass next time you need help?”</p>
<p>“You know I can’t change my nature! …But I will actually ask for help, how’s that?” Ragnor’s eyes were drifting shut now.</p>
<p>Magnus’ smile was a little wider. “I’ll accept that.”</p>
<p>Ragnor hummed in acknowledgment before he slipped off to sleep. Magnus finished healing, pressing a clean bandage to what was left of the wound. Standing, he took the blanket from the back of the couch and tucked it around Ragnor.</p>
<p>“You’re safe now, my friend,” Magnus murmured, before picking up everything and heading back to bed himself.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>